wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Road To Vogue (season 2)
Road To Vogue Season 2 is the second season of the online reality show Road To Vogue. After a year's break, the show was finally renewed for a second season in late September 2013. The show is currently casting and is set to premiere mid-October. Not much is known about this season as of yet. All that's known, is that there will be a whole new set of judges, including a new host, along with an upgraded prize package. The format of the show will also be subtly changed. The new host will present themselves at the end of September. The fan voting system from the previous season will carry on into this season, along with the comeback series. Concept 'Format' This season has been set to have a format and concept more similar to the The Face franchise than the Next Top Model franchise. Episodes 'Episode 1: "Casting 101"' Original air date: November 17, 2013 The girls go through the first stage of casting, where they get photographed in front of the mentors. They only get one frame to impress. Many girls impress, but Aok, Chauncey, Denise and Polina's performances are too amateur, leaving for them to be eliminated. Afterwards, the girls get to style themselves for their second shoot, which is a similar close-up shoot. Once all girls have been chosen, Alessandra only has three members. She then gets to call back two of her favorite eliminees who will get to fight for a second chance. She calls back Qri and Serenity, and in the end chooses Serenity. 'Episode 2: "Advertising 101"' Original air date: November 26, 2013 Following a bizarre snow shower, the girls arrive at their home, and begin to settle into their teams. Yvonne, Stefy and Benedikte of Team Josefine quickly forged friendships as they discussed their strengths as models, while Meredith's bad attitude and scathing sarcastic comments rubbed some other girls up the wrong way. Team Yachana girls, Thì and Rambha, also bonded. Team Alessandra were not featured cuz no one cared. Later, Yachana arrived at the house to give the girls their first challenge; a H&M campaign. After the challenge, Team Alessandra finally got screentime as Regina and Serenity built a snowman together. Laura and Rivanha also formed the first inter-team friendship, whereas deaf-mute Stefy felt isolated because of the others not knowing sign language. The next day, the three mentors returned to the house to deliver the results of the challenge. With all the girls receiving critiques and praises, it was revealed that Team Josefine had been declared the best by the client, and had subsequently won the campaign, resulting in Team Alessandra and Team Yachana being required to nominate a girl. Ultimately, Alessandra selected Serenity, and Yachana selected Jacqueline. Both of them faced Josefine. Jacqueline explained that she had lost concentration on the set and found it hard to take in what was recquired of her on the set. When Josefine asked Serenity if she felt someone else should have been in her place, Serenity named best friend, Regina, as being the real choice for nominee. After a brief debate, Josefine eliminated Serenity, but with the comment that she agreed that Regina should've been there instead. As they returned to the main room, the first rivalry was forged, as Josefine and Alessandra squared off. *'Winning Team: '''Team Josefine *'Team Alessandra nominee: Serenity Dindra *'Team Yachana nominee: '''Jacqueline Lawd *'Eliminated: 'Serenity Dindra 'Episode 3: "Teamwork 101" Original air date: N/A Bogdan is a flop *'Winning Team: '''Team Yachana *'Team Alessandra nominee: Regina Stoph *'Team Josefine nominee: '''Estefanía Gallego *'Eliminated: 'Estefanía Gallego 'Episode 4: "Throwing 101" Original air date: N/A Someone feels the wrath of the angry German. Contestants The selection process of the semi-finalists is currently underway. Semis will be put here as they are decided. (information stated is correct at time of contest) Elimination Table Team Alessandra Team Josefine Team Yachana *Serenity was originally eliminated in episode 1, but was later brought back at the end of casting. : The contestant was part of the winning team for the episode. : The contestant was at risk of elimination. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was a Runner-Up. : The contestant won Road To Vogue. Challenge Guide *'Episode 1 Challenges: '''Simple Head Shots, Full Body Shots, Self-Styled ''Transformation *'Episode 2 Challenge: '''Ad Campaign for H&M *'Episode 3 Challenge: 'Runway Show for Filippa K *'Episode 4 Challenge: '''Ad Campaign for Balenciaga